


Nemeses...with Benefits(Smut Oneshots)

by bunni2chan (bunniofdahills)



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: GUMROB, M/M, ROBBALL, Smut, So yeah, but nothing “fetish-y”, even if they’re not the same dimension, i want to write more of these, none of that “keeping them young” crap, roball, smut and more smut, that nemeses CAN love each other, there might be some kinky stuff, they are of age in this oneshots, to prove a point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniofdahills/pseuds/bunni2chan
Summary: *The characters depicted in these one-shots are of mature ages, viewer/reader discretion is STRONGLY advised*MUHAHAHAHAHAHAI GIVE YOU A COLLECTION OF HALF ASSET ONESHOT SMUT OF A BLUE CAT AND A GLITCHY CYCLOPS THAT WILL OUTSHINE THE ANGST WITH EASE(just for the record, I can NOT write(smut) at ALL)god what’s wrong with me...
Relationships: Rob/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Nemeses...with Benefits(Smut Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop

give request plz  
I suck at this  
idk if imma do it right away cuz I suck  
give your best shoot thou

(nothing TOO graphic, please. I know this smut but it’s not “extreme“)


End file.
